Glace Kori
Glace Kori is an Ice Sprite from the Land of Snow. She has been with the tower through several of their adventures and has come to call the Tower a home of sorts. She is classed as a water mage although, due to her natural affinity with her power, it can be said that she is not truly a mage. She is also a teacher at the Varrock Academy of Magic, set sixteen years after the current Wizard's Tower storyline. She is played by dastan andon. PersonalityCategory:Biographies Wizard's Tower: Glace is an enigma to those of the human race. Having a life-span that extends far past that which is capable for humans, Glace has developed very different views on life and death. This, and her experiences in life as a social outcast, have moulded her into a seemingly shy and quiet individual with a 'couldn't care less' attitude. Due to her grand status in the Land of Snow and how she was raises as a child, she tends to be somewhat arrogant, expressing little in the way of interest at the acts of others as well as appearing bored at the feats of others. Her great curiosity of the world around her, being so different from her home, has led to her develop some stalker-like behaviour as she quietly observes those around her from a distance. Due to her experiences at the Tower, Glace has developed as a character to some extent. She makes more of an effort to acknowledge the feats of those around her, especially friends, although still retains her quiet and arrogant composure. Finally, Glace has an incredibly violent side due to the fragility of her mind, being in isolation of multiple occasions, which is rarely seen. Varrock Academy of Magic: Glace's personality has not changed greatly in the sixteen years between the Wizard's Tower and the Varrock Academy of Magic. This is mainly attributed to her race's slower ageing factor which means that Ice Sprites develop both mentally and physically at a different rate to humans. She has retained much of her curiosity, arrogance and coldness. Appearance Wizard's Tower: Glace has incredibly pale skin, bordering on snow white, which is a racial trait. Her light blue hair is also a racial trait and was, until recently in the storyline, very long due to being almost never cut throughout her life. Her eyes share her hair's icy blue colouring although they appear empty and have very little depth to them, making her stares even more unnerving. She has an average height for her age and gender, having grown slightly throughout the roleplay's storyline, although still has a very slim build. This gives her an overall weak and fragile look. Varrock Academy of Magic: Glace's appearance has barely changed in the time between the two roleplays. Her hair, having been cut shorter during the Wizard's Tower roleplay, has remained at its shortened length and has also gained several icy white bangs. She has also grown taller although retains her lithe form. Relations Due to her shy nature as well as her arrogance, Glace tends to avoid contact with people as much as possible therefore getting to know her is a somewhat difficult task. Despite this, Glace has managed to make connections with others which she would consider friends as well as make several enemies. Alexander Vyrell- Glace views Alex as little else other than the Grand Archmage of the Tower. While he has, on many occasions, helped Glace with understanding the world around her, neither her nor him have made, in her opinion, a lasting impression on the other. Luna Vyrell- Glace's relationship with Luna is similar to that of hers with Alex. Due to limited interaction, outside of a more professional environment, Glace has not had much in the way of opportunities to get to know Luna. Lazarus Vyrell- Glace has barely seen Laz, let alone interacted with him, to be able to say they have much in the way of friendship. Roe Umbra- Glace views Roe as being incredibly serious although also sees him as an honest individual who endeavours to do his best in all situations. Koren- Of all the people at the Wizard's Tower, there is none that she cares for more than Koren. This is due to an unusual amount of perceived kindness which Koren gave her, especially in his early days at the Tower, which made him the target of her stalker-like behaviour. This relationship has thus blossomed, making Glace one of the few people Koren will listen to. Tilly- With Tilly's introduction shortly before Glace's disappearance, neither have had much interaction. Despite this, Glace views Tilly as problematic and an annoyance of which she can do little about. This is mainly due to Tilly's loudness and persistence to be the centre of attention, going to any means to be that centre. Clay Keiper- Glace considers Clay a friend. Having shown Glace kindness in her early days at the Tower despite breaking his jaw on one occasion. It is partially due to this kindness that Glace attempted to uncover Tabitha's true motives in a bid to protect Clay. Despite all this, Glace does share Koren's thinking that Clay is incredibly naive and foolish. Naddar Goldlief- Naddar is Glace's room-mate at the Tower. She sees him as hard-working and, in her early days at the Tower, a rival of sorts due to both using ice-based magic. She also sees similarities between herself and Naddar; both seemingly being ignored at times although Naddar seems to be ignored more than she. Tabitha Forsythe- Glace views Tabitha as an element in dire need of elimination from the Tower. This is due to the two's hostile introduction and interaction throughout their time at the Tower. An incident between Tabitha and herself led to both of them being banished from the Tower. Since their return, they have agreed to avoid the other with Glace honouring this agreement as much as possible. Dawn Lakewood- Glace holds little regards for Dawn. This is due to Glace believing that Dawn is as much use as a chocolate teapot when it comes to acting and combat. For Glace, actions are much more important than simple talking and Dawn does not seem to be able to impress Glace for this reason. Despite this, there have been times that Glace has respected Dawn's choices and beliefs. Katia Rimlin- To the surprise of some, Katia is regarded very highly to Glace, being the closest thing she has to a best friend with the exception of Koren. This is due to Katia standing by Glace on numerous occasions as well as Katia saving Glace's life during the Tower's conflict against the Necromancer, Blackwood. Thora Greyheave- Glace has had little interaction with Thora and certainly not enough to be able to call her a friend. Joshua Van Herias- Josh was Glace's first rival at the Tower and the cause of much of her efforts to prove her use. His disappearance from the Tower has not bothered her greatly mainly due to the tension between the two. Abilities Being an Ice Sprite, Glace has a natural form of cyrokinesis of which she has a great understanding of, although this is not to say she has mastered her race's natural abilities. Her use of this magic is mainly in the creation of a physical manifestation of ice, snow and other cold elements as opposed to using an energy-like form of this magic. For this reason, the damage which Glace's attacks cause is more physical than magical. Glace's magic is also derived from her own physical state and ability, instead of a more runic source. This means the more she uses her magic without rest, the weaker Glace can become as well as an increased likelihood of negative effects ranging from exhaustion to death. For this reason, Glace adopts a glass-cannon style of fighting; using speed and heavy hitting attacks early in the hope that she can conserve as much energy as possible. Although is not to say Glace does not have defensive capability but rather she tries to avoiding being on the defence. Glace's attacks are a mix of both mid-range and close quarters attacks which allow her to dart in and out of attacking range while still being a threat. At a range, she will create icicle-like constructs of varying sizes that she can launch at enemies in a bid of impaling them. She can also control the temperature in the air around herself, making a fight with her uncomfortable for her foes. In closer fields of combat, Glace usually creates various weapons of ice of which she has demonstrated to have a great proficiency. While these weapons do not have great durability, they do allow Glace to do strike up close and, due to being constructs of ice, she can manipulate their general shape to maximise damage. Defensively, Glace tends to avoid attacks rather than blocking them. She can, however, create walls and shields of ice and snow in order to hopefully prevent single attacks at a time. Her main form of defence is to create pillars of ice beneath herself in order to leap away from incoming attacks. Failing this, she can use her manipulation of ice to snare her foes and keep them in place, although this has more offensive capabilities than defensive. In the time between the Wizard's Tower storyline and the Varrock Academy of Magic, Glace has increased her knowledge of her natural abilities and is now capable of performing ice magic in a more magical and, for lack of a better word, pure form. This allows her to do magical damage which she lacked when joining the Wizard's Tower. History Childhood: Born to the Kor tribe's leader and the Land of Snow's most renowned military leader, Kuhl Kori, Glace was raised in a strict household of wealth and influence. As a child, a strong emphasis was placed on her education to prepare her for the future as a potential leader of the Ice Sprite race. Among the skills that she was taught was the arts of combat, mainly that of armed and unarmed single combat, which she excelled greatly in even without the use of her race's natural magic. Despite her excellent progress, she was not a very obedient child. Glace held a more traditional view of life, which seems to have formed spontaneously and without any prompting, and wished to live an isolationist's lifestyle. This belief of hers often caused arguments between her and her father who sought to see her as a great leader. At the young age of fifty-five, Glace made the choice to flee both her father and her home world; an act that had been outlawed by the Queen of Snow as to avoid undesired beliefs entering the Ice Sprites' culture such as war and conflict. With some unknown help, long believed to have been her personal servant, Gia, Glace found the means to travel to Gielinor. Here she sought to live a life of solitude however her curiosity would often distract her. She found herself traveling between cities in the vast world, using whatever means she could to survive, without any true direction or meaning. Joining the Wizard's Tower: At some point during her travels through Gielinor, Glace found herself near Draynor Village. While resting beneath a tree, she was approached by Clay Keiper and Joshua Van Herias, both of whom were applying to the Wizard's Tower and thought she was doing the same. When she denied this, Joshua grew angry, stating that she must have some dark designs upon the institution if she did not intend on join it, which prompted Glace to enroll to spite him. Glace's entry test was a breeze; her quiet demeanor, great demonstration of skills and willingness to act helped in both securing her place at the tower and building an early reputation within the institution as someone who acts quickly and without remorse. It was during her early days at the Tower that the incident involving Joshua occurred which left him in a coma-like state and Glace's outsider mentality being formed. Despite this, she remained at the tower and was the first person to meet Koren when he 'arrived' at the Tower. The Necromancer: Shortly after Glace's entrance into the Tower and its affairs, a necromancer by the name of Blackwood appeared with the intention of resurrecting several long dead demons of great power. Following the Tower's lead, Glace was involved greatly in the attempts made to prevent this occurring eventually resulting in her claim to fame; a one on one battle with the fire demon during which Glace exhausted herself to nearly the point of death to secure victory. The skull of her vanquished foe was later gifted to Koren. It is also of note that during this time, Glace was introduced to Koren after he was literally thrown at her. Seeing Koren as a clean slate from her previous actions, she sought a friendship in the young man who in turn exposed her to a new attitude in viewing how life should be. The Crimson King: Between the events of the Necromancer and the Crimson King, Tabitha Forsythe arrived at the Tower. Glace took an almost instant disliking to Tabitha, confronting her on several suspicious actions she had witnessed, such as the stealing of the Tower's information, while also maintaining a close eye on her. It was during this time that Glace became accustomed to forming a perch on the library's pillars to both avoid others and watch them. Glace's involvement in the events of the Crimson King were not of particular significance. While she had been instrumental during the Tower's expedition to the Wilderness, during which she saved Tabitha from a possessed Clay, she made no attempt to be at the forefront of the events themselves, possibly in a bid to keep her identity hidden from the Crimson King in the case that an assassination attempt was required. The Elder Gods: It was during the events of the Elder Gods arc that Glace's annoyance towards the attitudes of certain individuals as well as their inability to act. For this reason, Glace took it upon herself to do what others feared to. Like the events of the Crimson King, Glace was not heavily involved outside of providing support to her allies. However, when a particular artifact had been located, Glace traveled with the Tower's forces to secure it against the rival cult despite her protests that a force should be left behind to defend the Tower. Upon returning to the Tower and finding an army forming to besiege it, Glace found herself at the limit of what she could tolerate. She had been ignored during her protests, of which the Tower was now to pay, and now Tabitha had decided that abandoning her 'allies' in order to save her own life was the best course of action. Despite protests from Alex, Glace confronted Tabitha and gave her an ultimatum having already worked out Tabitha's secret regarding magic; stand and fight or lay down and die. Tabitha chose to ignore Glace's warning leading to Glace attempting to kill her. For this, Glace was confined to protecting the Tower's artifacts and kept away from the battle and her allies in fear that she may act as such again. Trial: For Glace's actions during the battle of the Tower, she was put on trial with the judgement of the Tower's three Archmages, Alex, Roe and Dawn, being final. During her trial, Koren announced he was leaving the institution, stating that the leadership there was both foolish and weak. Both Glace and Tabitha were banished from the Tower however, before the verdict could be final, a duel between Glace and Tabitha began. Glace quickly gained the upper-hand in the fight, using her quick reflexes and relentless attacks to deny Tabitha any strike on her. Tabitha, however, was able to consume an overload potion during the events, the effects of which made Tabitha an unstoppable force which was able to counter Glace at every point. In the end, Glace broke through Tabitha's defence and was about to perform the final strike when Tabitha broke a teletab. They both vanished. Due to not being the user of the tablet, thus having no direction or protection during its use, Glace found her drifting in the between realm of the Abyss. She remained here for an extended amount of time as she tried to escape the nightmarish world around her, all to no avail. She eventually found an opening back to Gielinor, having lost track of time within the Abyss as well as breaking her mind and losing hope, and found herself once again lost in a vast world. The Guild Wars/Meanwhile: While Glace was locked within the Abyss, the events on Gielinor caused a massive civil war among the magical guilds. Entering these events was Kuhl Kori, leader of the Kor tribe and father to Glace, who, having tracked Glace to the Tower, had arrived to bring her back to the Land of Snow. Disappointed with what he found, Kuhl remained at the Tower in a bid to end the war so that more resources could be used to find Glace. During this period, Kuhl demonstrated, on several occasions, the immense level of power he held compared to Glace. He also was introduced to Koren who had, following his self-exile, been trying to locate Glace and had made a deal with Alex to further his own power. Return to the Tower: With the war over, Kuhl pressured the Tower to increase the resources being used to find Glace. He was to be disappointed further when Tabitha, who was long believed to be with Glace, returned to the Tower alone. Tabitha led both Kuhl and Koren on a wild goose chase, after the threat of murder was made quite clear, before revealing that she had no idea where Glace was either. Despite the threat, Alex and Connor intervened with Connor arming Tabitha with the means to defend herself. It would not be long, however, before Glace's location was found. Using Koren's amulet and Connor's experience, it was revealed that she was residing in North Ardougne, high up in the mountains and had been seen by nearby villagers as a demonic witch come to kill them. Koren and Connor made haste to this location in a bid to find Glace and return her to the Tower. During their search of the mountain's caves, Koren and Connor came across a small army of ice knights, created by Glace to protect her new home and keep her company. These knights, while voiceless, refused to allow the two entry into the cave's deeper caverns and attacked in large numbers. While they were not a great threat to the two and were easily dispatched, their high numbers made them a hindrance to progress. Koren and Connor later found Glace in the cave's lower caverns; she was both weak and, due to her overexposure to the Abyss, unstable, leading her to believe the events around her were not reality. Koren returned her to the Tower and kept a close eye on her as she slowly regained her once strong will and mind as well as her former strength. He also offered, to which she accepted, to take her to the residence he had been using in his self-exile, which he still imposed. Glace did, however, see that Tabitha had been allowed to return to the Tower and, while she refused to trust her, made a promise to Alex to do her no harm. The Frost Dance: Shortly after Glace's return to the Tower, Kuhl, on the grounds of political requirement, demanded that Glace return to the Land of Snow with him. In order to facilitate the deal, he extended this invitation to the entire residents of the Tower. During the period of this arc, the Tower's mages found themselves residing at the Kori Manor, a vast building which served as the seat of power for the Kor clan, and involved in the struggling political structure of the Ice Sprites. As stated by Ice Sprite laws, passed for various reasons during their long unification under the Sioc Monarchy, only a female Ice Sprite from one of the three royaled clans could hold claim to the throne. This, under normal circumstances, would not be deemed an issue due to the Ice Sprite's extraordinarily long lifespans which meant that, between the formation of a central government and the Monarchy, there had only been one Queen of the Land of Snow, Lumi. Lumi's power over her subjects, however, had waned in recent years (given their long lifespans, recent years can mean anything from ten to one hundred years) due to her own personal choices, such as marriage to a human and adapting her people's culture to reflect a more Christmas-y image while rejecting their own history. It was said that, due to the Queen's blessed vision, she was blind to the new face of the Ice Sprite world; a face many Ice Sprites resented. This caused the tribal leaders of the sixteen tribes to call for a new Queen to be crowned and a lengthy voting session began. While most of the Tower's members remained at the Kori Manor, Kuhl, Glace, Alex and Naddar made their way to the Ruined Fort of Udir to witness the voting. Despite her protests, no other argument was presented by the Kor tribe, with Alex acting as Kuhl's second, other than that of making Glace the new Queen. After a long debate, mainly between the Kor and their supporters and the Oighea and theirs, the voting began. The results of the vote stated that Glace was to be crowned the new Queen of the Land of Snow. Not long after, the Tower traveled to the Ice Sprites' main city, named the Capital city, and witnessed the start of Glace's reign as well as the Frost Dance, a performance of power, identity and history among the sixteen tribes, although the Oighea refused to participate, which hadn't occurred in millennia. It was agreed that Kuhl and his household would rule in her place while she returned to the Tower, although not before she removed several of Lumi's laws. These laws include the outlaw of travel to other realms, of which Glace was guilty of, and the laws regarding a Christmas-y images being displayed and behaviour being adopted while also setting the grounds for an embassy being set up in Gielinor. Current: We have now reached the current day of the Wizard's Tower roleplay, making any new information impossible to write as they have yet to occur. With very few events occurring in the Varrockian Academy of Magic timeline, which occurs roughly fifteen years after the events of the Wizard's Tower, there is little point in continuing this history until more has occurred. However, contrary to this, there are some important things to mention that occur between the two roleplays but have not yet happened in a roleplay. The most important of which is the relationship between Glace and Koren which has grown greatly between the two periods. So much so, that the two characters have married, although this is not widely known, and traveled to the Academy together to become teachers. While students know that a romantic relationship exists between the two, few understand the depth or serious nature of it. Most strange to them is the perceived age difference between the two with Glace appearing around eighteen years of age, despite being roughly seventy-five, while Koren looks, and is, in his thirties. Glace's aging rate has also slowed down greatly. Trivia * The original inspiration for Glace came from anime archetype of a yandere: a fictional character who is genuinely romantic, loving, kind, merciful, sparing, sweet and gentle, but is at the same time brutal, psychotic or deranged in behavior. The psychotic tendency can be both sudden and ever-present. ** It can be said that this archetype definition does not fit Glace entirely. Similarly, as Glace has developed as a character, she has become more akin to a kuudere than a yandere. * Inspiration for Glace also came from several anime characters. These characters include Rosario+Vampire's 'Mizore Shirayuki', Shingeki no Kyojin's 'Mikasa Ackerman' and Mirai Nikki's 'Yuno Gasai'. Much of Yuno's elements were later dropped. ** Despite being dastan andon's signature character, Riot Game's League of Legends character 'Ashe' was not used when designing Glace. This is due to the fact that dastan didn't start playing League of Legends until after Glace had been created and established as a character. The fact that both characters are royalty is purely coincidence as well because this was thought of at Glace's concept level. * When designing Glace, dastan andon researched various examples of cyrokinesis in media to better understand how ice-based magic could be used in combat. ** Sucker Punch Production's Infamous and Infamous 2 character, 'Cole MacGrath', was analyses greatly for this. Eventually his 'ice launch' ability was implemented as a form of dodge for Glace. ** The magic system of Bethesda's Skyrim was analysed as well. The 'ice spike' spell and its variatants found their way into Glace's arsenal due to their nature of stabbing into their victims in Skyrim as opposed to being a more traditional magical attack. ** Finally, Square Enix's Nier was examined due to its visually unusual magic. The 'dark lance' spell was utilized as a base for Glace's large icicle attacks. *Glace's change in hair colour between the Wizard's Tower storyline and the Varrock Academy of Magic storyline was to show a physical manifestation of Glace's growth in mastering her form of natural powers and being able to use it in a magical form. * Her name drives from the French and Japanese words for ice. This means her name, when translated, literally means Ice Ice. ** In contrast to this, dastan andon once joked about creating a character named Feu Kasai, meaning Fire Fire, who would be an opposite to Glace in every way possible. * Glace had killed before joining the Wizard's Tower. The details of these events are, however, a secret. ** What is known is that at least one of these deaths was an accident caused by Glace's poor understanding of what humans can withstand.